


Freezerburn Chicken

by Damien_Kova



Category: RWBY
Genre: F/F, Futanari
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-08
Updated: 2017-05-08
Packaged: 2018-10-29 15:44:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,506
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10857057
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Damien_Kova/pseuds/Damien_Kova





	Freezerburn Chicken

Weiss was alone in the dorm for the day since Blake and Ruby were off studying to try and help Ruby get better in her classes and Yang was off training her boxing down at the gym. The heiress decided it’d be nice to sit down and read a good book in her nightgown while she had the time. It was about noon when all that came to an end though.   
  
The Schnee nearly jumped out of her skin as Yang burst through the door to their dorm with two six-packs of beer under her arms. “Guess who just got a gift from the bar downtown!~” She cheered to herself as she closed the door behind her, only to turn around and see Weiss in her nightgown with a scowl on her pale face. “Oh, hey Weiss.~ Would you like one?” She gestured to the beer she was holding in her hand.   
  
“Yang Xiao Long! You know we are both too young to be drinking and you nearly scared me half to death by barging in here like that! What if I was naked?!” Weiss tried her best to scold the blonde and make her feel bad, but deep down she wouldn’t mind if Yang saw her naked. In fact, she’d kind of welcome it.   
  
“Chill, Ice Queen. I was just having some fun. Are Ruby and Blake still off studying?” The brawler looked over to her teammate with a smile, setting the beer in the mini fridge she had bought for them a week or two ago. “It’s been a long time since they left.”   
  
“Maybe they went to go get lunch or something. I don’t know.” Weiss said as she plopped her ass onto the bed and sighed. “You know how Blake likes spoiling Ruby. Maybe she took her on a date.~” A little jab at the brawler’s protective side wouldn’t hurt after being scared almost shitless.   
  
“Well, at least if she ends up with Blake, that’ll leave you and me single.” Yang said in turn, opening one of the beers she was given and chugging it down like it was a challenge. Weiss just stared at her in awe when Yang crushed the empty can in her hand. “What’s wrong, Weiss? Ruby and I used to drink with our dad on occasion. He wouldn’t offer Ruby anything more than a sip, but before I left for school, he’d let me have at least a beer or two before he cut me off. Wanted me to resist temptation in the future or something like that.”   
  
“Just...never seen anyone other than mother down a beer that fast. And she prefers wine, so that was very rare to see anyway.” She answered honestly, still a bit shocked by what she saw. “So, where did you get them anyway?”   
  
“You know that bar I go to on occasion since I know the owner? He gave them to me for dealing with some punks that tried to rob him while I was there.” After a moment, Yang grabbed two more beers from the fridge and tossed one to Weiss, making sure she caught it before taking her eyes to the can in her hand. “Loosen up. One won’t kill you. Besides, I wanna play a game Nora told me about that she’d played with Pyrrha before. It’s a bit odd though.”   
  
“Is that why you’re trying to convince me to drink?” Weiss giggled, opening the can and taking a hesitant sip before shaking her head and drinking a bit more of it. Not exactly half but almost. “To play a game? What game could it be anyway?”   
  
“Nora calls it Human Chicken, I think.”   
  
“You mean like that game to see who would move out of the way first?”   
  
“I guess. According to her, each person does something and the other person has to go another step farther or they lose. For example, if I kiss your cheek, you have to kiss my lips.” Once again, Yang had finished her beer and crushed the can while Weiss was still on her first.   
  
“You really want to do something like that with me? No wonder you want me drunk. Is there a limit to how far the two go?”   
  
“I just want you to loosen up and relax a bit. Not drunk!~ And...she didn’t say. I guess until someone loses?”   
  
Letting out a soft huff, Weiss made her way over to Yang’s bed and sat beside her, downing the rest of her beer. “Alright, let’s get started then. Who’s first?” Before the question even fully left her lips, Yang had planted a kiss on her soft lips and let it linger for just a moment before pulling away. Weiss sat there for a moment, once again surprised by something the blonde did in front of her. “I...I guess you’re first…” She slowly muttered out once she had regained herself. “Okay. So… How about this?” The pale huntress in training leaned in and placed a few kissed onto Yang’s neck before playfully biting it with a giggle.   
  
The first contact on her neck made Yang gasp, by the time the bite came around, she was already moaning to each action the heiress took. Her eyes were already beginning to fill with a bit of inebriated lust as she looked at Weiss in her nightgown. “Now it might get a bit tricky.~” She gently pushed Weiss onto her back and kissed her neck, moving her hands to pull up the outfit enough to basically take it off of Weiss and leave her naked.   
  
This caused Weiss’s cheeks to flush a deep red and cover her small chest. “Yang! Really?!” She sat up on the bed, naked while Yang was still fully dressed. “Fine! You get to strip yourself before I move on. I’m not gonna take the time to strip you if you’re gonna jump that far already.” She watched as Yang sighed and undressed, letting out her massive tits and curvy body before setting back on the bed, now fully nude and sitting in a position that hid her ten inch member. “That’s better.” The pale girl opened the mini fridge and pulled out another beer, opening it and pouring some of it down Yang’s body. As the small bit she poured made it’s way to Yang’s belly button, Weiss smiled and leaned in, licking from the girl’s belly button to her breasts, licking around them before gently sucking on one like a toddler. After a moment, she pulled away a smiled, swallowing the beer that was sitting in her mouth.

 

“Well damn, Weiss.~” Yang said, pulling the heiress into a gentle kiss before taking the can and chugging half of what was remaining. Without swallowing it, she kissed Weiss again and dumped it into her mouth. As the kiss lingered and Yang took her turn, she reached down and gently teased the other girl’s folds. She listened to Weiss moan into the kiss before swallowing down all the alcohol the two shared. After a moment of teasing, Yang pulled away and smiled. “Your turn, Ice Queen.~”   
  
Weiss pouted, trying to think of something to top what Yang had just done to her. Her cheeks were still stained red, but she reached out and grabbed the beer, kissing Yang and leaning her back just a small bit. She spread the girl’s legs and gasped as she watched the quickly hardening cock spring free. “Yang...You have a…”   
  
“Yeah! I thought you knew! Blake and Ruby do. And with all the times you three have walked into my showers…”   
  
“I...I guess I just forgot.~” Her voice shifted tone into a seductive one as she spoke. Once more, she poured beer on Yang’s massive chest and watched it pool before slowly leaking down her body to the massive member in between her legs. Weiss let the alcohol coat Yang’s thighs and member before finally diving in and licking her way to the blonde’s thighs and to the hefty sack underneath her cock. She eagerly sucked on them hard enough to drain the alcohol before licking the underside of Yang’s cock and back up her stomach to her breasts, ending off with a kiss and a smile. “Top that.~”   
  
By this point, both girls wanted the other one just as badly as their body would allow them, but were holding themselves back due to the rules of the game. Neither one of them wanted to go all out and end it quickly. This was an experience they both wanted to remember.   
  
Yang nodded with a devious smirk, pushing Weiss fully on her back before pouring the rest of the can of beer into Weiss’ core. With that same smile, she drank and licked up every drop she could, staying down to flick her tongue on her crush’s clit and pushing her tongue inside as far as she could to taste what she was able.   
  
Without thinking, Weiss grabbed the top of Yang’s head and nearly slammed it into her core, not wanting the feeling of pure bliss that Yang was giving her to fade. Her moans started off soft as Yang took her time, searching around and finding the sweet spots inside of Weiss that she could abuse if this went as far as she hoped. Though every time Yang found a sweet spot, Weiss’s moan would spike into a near scream and she’d grip tighter on Yang’s head. “Yang!~ Don’t stop!~”   
  
But before the moan could fully leave her body, she felt Yang force herself off of Weiss with a smile. “But my turn is over, Princess.~ Let’s see what you’ll do.” By this point, both girls were past the point of care for themselves and just wanted the pleasure to continue for each other. Yang sat back and watched as Weiss crawled over to her and almost immediately wrap her lips around her shaft again. Making her way down, she twirled her head while wrapping her tongue around as much of it as she could. The young heiress managed to get halfway down to member before having to stop and keep herself from gagging. With a smile, she wrapped her hand around the throbbing dick in her mouth and started pumping it as fast as she could to try and bring the futa to climax. She began humming to herself in an attempt to bring more pleasure to the blonde. Bobbing her head, she kept her hand stroking just as fast as her head moved and tongue swirled and flicked the tip.   
  
Yang, on the other hand, grabbed a firm hold on Weiss’s head and started occasionally bucking her hips as she started getting lost in the pleasure. Soft moans and grunts left her lips timed with how Weiss moved her head. Before long, Yang had grabbed Weiss’s cheeks and pushed her fully onto her stomach. Without remorse, the blonde brawler started rutting herself inside of the Schnee’s throat with as much power and speed as she could manage. The way Weiss just sucked as hard on Yang’s cock as she could while using her tongue to play with as much of the shaft as possible just sent Yang over the edge in a matter of moments. The young girl let out a hefty groan as rope after rope of cum flooded Weiss’s mouth.   
  
Weiss swallowed every drop she could as Yang filled her up. The feeling of being used like this was enough to bring her just to the edge but unable to get over. She watched the blonde fall back onto the bed and start panting and instantly got annoyed she couldn’t finish. “That’s it?!~ Gonna be done already?!”   
  
Yang didn’t even have time to register what her white-haired friend had said before Weiss had impaled herself onto the freshly emptied rod. Weiss kissed Yang deeply as pain started to overcome her, but it didn’t matter to her. Every second that passed during the kiss was met with the young girl bouncing herself in Yang’s lap. “I’m not done with you yet.~ I need more, Yang.” She muttered between their lips with a lustful smile. After about a minute, she stopped and smiled, sitting up straight on Yang’s lap.   
  
With a happy and playful sigh, Yang nodded and started thrusting up into her lover. Reaching up to cup Weiss’s small breasts, she massaged them in her hands as her hips continued to buck into her friend’s tight cunt. “Oh, god Weiss.~ You’re so tight, I love it!” She sat up and wrapped her lips around Weiss’s breasts, sucking them just like Weiss was on hers a few moments ago. She listened to Weiss moan out in pleasure as she started to get lost herself. Even after experiencing her own orgasm already, she was feeling a second one rush over her already.   
  
Weiss started bouncing herself on Yang’s cock in nearly perfect rhythm with Yang as she was being fucked lovingly. “Oh fuck, Yang! Give it to me! I’m not gonna stop until you shoot that delicious cum inside of me!~” Gripping hard on Yang’s head, she bounced as fast as she could in an attempt to have Yang pierce her cervix. As if having been given a silent acknowledgement, she felt Yang meet her bounces and groan once again.   
  
In unison, both girls shouted and moaned for each other, climaxing at the same time as Weiss’s womb was filled with Yang’s hot seed. Panting heavily, Weiss smiled and looked down to Yang. “That...was amazing… We have to do that more often.” She kissed Yang deeply and passionately, smiling into the kiss.   
  
Yang happily kissed her back and held Weiss close to her, not bothering to pull herself out. “We do and we will.~”   
  
**Two Weeks Later** ****  
****  
Yang walked into the dorm room to hear Weiss crying to herself on her bed. “Babe! What’s wrong?!” She watched Weiss’s hand point to the pregnancy test next to her pillow. Positive. “Oh shit… You… You’re pregnant with my child…”   
  
Weiss nodded and tried to stop her crying. “Yeah! I took that test an hour ago. YOU GOT ME PREGNANT, YANG XIAO LONG! HOW COULD YOU?!”   
  
“I didn’t mean to, Weiss! We were both a bit drunk during our first time and neither of us thought about protection ever since!” She sighed and gently rested her hand on Weiss’s cheek. “I’m going to be here for you, every step of the way. If you want to have the baby, I want to have it with you. If… If you want to get rid of it, well I’ll be here to support you.” She gently kissed Weiss deeply and smiled. “I love you, Weiss. I’m not going anywhere.”   
  
“Do...Do you mean it, Yang? No matter my choice?” Weiss asked, sniffling and wiping her eyes clean of tears.   
  
“I mean it, Every step of the way. I’ll even stop my huntress training to help you raise it. I love you, Weiss.”   
  
“I love you too, Yang!~ Let’s keep it.”


End file.
